


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by namelessfedah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Movies, Christmas Sweaters, Christmas baking, Italian, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tiny Bits Of Smut, Translation, Unwrapping Presents, it's basically fluff, really tiny
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessfedah/pseuds/namelessfedah
Summary: Ed è in quel momento che Louis capisce di voler passare il resto della sua vita in quel modo. Guardando scadenti film natalizi, mangiando cibo fatto in casa e stando con Harry.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [baby it's cold outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079507) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

Louis viene svegliato, la mattina di Natale, da delle soffici mani a carezzargli i fianchi. Sa esattamente a chi appartengono dal primo istante in cui le percepisce, ma finge di non accorgersene, nascondendo il volto nel cuscino così che Harry non noti la sua espressione divertita.

"Piiccolo.. è Natale!" gli viene sussurrato direttamente all'orecchio prima che un soffice bacio venga posato sulla sua guancia.

"Ungh," è la sentimentale risposta di Louis. È troppo presto, ma d'altronde chi può biasimarlo.

"Andiamo, ci sono i regali ad aspettarci di sotto!" le dita sui suoi fianchi iniziano a solleticarlo fino a che Louis non ce la fa più e si mette a sedere in preda ad un impeto di risate, arrivando quasi ad avere le lacrime agli occhi, perché Harry ovviamente conosce i suoi punti più delicati (i fianchi, i piedi, sotto le braccia). Harry sa tutto di lui, ad essere onesti.

"Beh, buongiorno," Harry sorride e Louis gli rivolge un'occhiataccia per svariate ragioni. Ad esempio perché i suoi capelli sono perfetti ed il suo respiro profuma di buono ed ha un aspetto impeccabile anche da appena sveglio, mentre Louis è completamente l'opposto. "Andiamo, alzati, al piano di sotto."

Louis sospira e si ristende, resistendo all'urgenza di sorridere perché Harry è un tale idiota e lo ama così tanto. "Ho freddo," mugugna.

"Beh, ti terrò al caldo io," percepisce un altro bacio sulla guancia prima che la parte sinistra del letto si rialzi leggermente a causa della perdita del peso di Harry. "Al piano di sotto, ti do due minuti, altrimenti niente regali!" la porta si chiude piano e Louis rotea gli occhi, ripensando ai motivi per cui ha iniziato ad uscire con un idiota.

Sospirando, si solleva nuovamente dal letto e si toglie di dosso le coperte, poggiando i piedi a terra e sobbalzando leggermente perché è così dannatamente freddo. Davvero, sapeva che avrebbero dovuto far impiantare dei pavimenti riscaldati. Stupido Harry.

 

Una volta alzatosi completamente dal letto, si precipita all'armadio, afferrando un maglione di Harry ed un paio di pantaloni di tuta fin troppo grandi per lui, ma a chi importa, per poi camminare verso il comodino posto dal lato del letto di Harry e prendere un paio di morbidi calzettoni rosa ed indossarli. Non giudicatelo.

Dopo una decina di minuti, Louis si dirige in cucina, non prima di affacciarsi in salotto per controllare che i regali siano ancora sotto l'albero, ovviamente. Solo per stare più tranquillo. Sorride affettuosamente nel trovare Harry intento a leggere un libro di ricette natalizie e resiste all'urgenza di alzare gli occhi al cielo perché è davvero innamorato del più grande idiota al mondo.

Tossisce leggermente prima di camminare verso il bancone ed afferrare alcuni biscotti. Non nota Harry sporgersi per prendere la scatola, e nel tirare fuori la mano una volta presi i biscotti colpisce in pieno il volto del riccio.

Sobbalzando appena, Louis si porta le piccole mani alla bocca, facendo in modo che le maniche del maglione precedentemente lunghe abbastanza da coprirgli le dita si alzino fino ai gomiti.

"Haz, piccolo, mi dispiace tanto," dice, avvicinandoglisi.

Harry ride piano, "Non preoccuparti, Lou. Va tutto bene, so che non l'hai fatto di proposito. Volevo solo prepararti la colazione," Louis sente il cuore scalpitargli nel petto, perché Dio Santo, Harry Styles esiste davvero e lo ama così dannatamente tanto da star male fisicamente.

Invece di aggiungere altro, porta le braccia ad avvolgere il collo di Harry, portandolo ad abbassarsi leggermente mentre lui si alza sulle punte, perché ovviamente Harry è alto qualcosa come due metri, e preme le labbra sulle sue con forza, non preoccupandosi nemmeno dei denti a cozzare perché non gli dice abbastanza che lo ama. (il che è una bugia, gli dice che lo ama ogni sera mentre Harry lo scopa, ma ogni scusa è buona per baciarlo, giusto?)

Ad Harry chiaramente non sembra importare, perché afferra Louis dai fianchi sollevandolo sul bancone accanto al libro di ricette natalizie e lo bacia disperatamente, entrambi a volersi trasmettere lo stesso messaggio.

Quando l'aria inizia a venirgli a mancare, Louis interrompe il bacio mantenendo le labbra a contatto con quelle di Harry, e respirando affannosamente, una mano posata sul petto di Harry e l'altra a giocherellare con i riccioli alla base del suo collo, sorride dolcemente.

"Buon Natale, Harry."  
 

Due tazze di te e quattro pancakes dopo (beh, quattro per Louis e due per Harry) si dirigono entrambi in salotto. Harry prende il regalo di Louis, mentre l'altro si siede sul pavimento, una tazza di cioccolata calda tra le mani a scaldarlo, ed una trapunta ad avvolgergli le spalle, perché ha accidentalmente menzionato il fatto di avere freddo ed Harry ha dovuto strafare. Cretino.

Il suo cuore non ha iniziato a scalpitare quando Harry gli ha posato la coperta sulle spalle e gli ha baciato amorevolmente la testa. Assolutamente no.

"Okay," dice Harry dopo cinque minuti. Louis ha quasi finito la sua cioccolata. "Non è proprio il miglior regalo del mondo, ma penso ti piacerà." Il sorriso sul volto di Harry lo fa sembrare un bimbo di dieci anni e Louis farebbe di tutto pur di vederlo comparire più spesso.

"Haz, sai che lo adorerò," sorride, carezzandogli il dorso della mano, la trapunta gli cade leggermente dalle spalle finendo per sporcarsi di cioccolata, ma non gli importa. Ha davanti un enorme yeti che ama. Poggiando la tazza sul pavimento, sorride tra se.

Louis abbassa lo sguardo sul regalo impacchettato malamente e ride leggermente, scuotendo la testa prima di scartarlo delicatamente.

Una volta rimossa tutta la carta, Louis lascia che una piccola risata gli scappi dalle labbra nel sollevare il maglioncino blu e bianco. Ha ricamato sopra un grande pinguino con tanto di cappello natalizio. Tuttavia, questo non è un regalo che Harry gli farebbe normalmente. Gli rivolge un'occhiata, arcuando un sopracciglio.

"Okay, so a cosa stai pensando. È enorme. E. e non è qualcosa che indosseresti solitamente. L'avevo inizialmente comprato per me, ma tu rubi sempre i miei maglioni. Quindi ho pensato. Ho pensato di regalartelo direttamente. Ma posso indossarlo anch'io. Così lo divideremmo?" si potrebbe pensare che dopo quattro anni di relazione Harry non dovrebbe badare più di tanto a cose come questa, soprattutto dopo tutto ciò che Louis lo ha visto fare, fuori e dentro la camera da letto.

Ma no, Harry continua ancora ad imbarazzarsi nel compiere piccoli gesti per Louis, come tornare a casa con un bouquet di fiori o qualcosa che porti Louis a volerlo buttare giù da un dirupo, per poi andare a riprenderlo perché si sentirebbe in colpa e perché lo ama alla follia.

Mordendosi il labbro, cercando di soffocare un sorriso, Louis si volta a guardare il maglione immaginandosi Harry intento a struggersi nell'indecisione al momento dell'acquisto. Perché conosce Harry, e sa che l'ha fatto, la scelta è probabilmente ricaduta tra il pinguino e la renna. (Louis ha visto quei maglioni in vetrina da  _New Look_ , okay)

Sospira leggermente, prima di poggiare il maglione sul divano ed alzarsi in piedi, lasciando cadere la coperta e tremare leggermente a causa del freddo improvviso. Dovrebbe davvero dire ad Harry di accendere i riscaldamenti. Solo che non vuole staccarsi da lui. Lo faranno più tardi.

Percepisce gli occhi spalancati di Harry su di lui non appena si sfila di dosso il maglione che indossava in precedenza e gettandolo sul divano per poi infilare quello nuovo, beandosi della calde sensazione procuratagli.

È grande e fa sentire Louis coccolato e cerca davvero di non piangere perché onestamente, non è sicuro di cos'abbia fatto per meritare Harry, ma giura su Dio che non lo lascerà andare tanto facilmente.

"Ti... ti piace?" alzando lo sguardo, nota Harry fissarlo preoccupato.

"Harry, adoro ogni tuo regalo. Che si tratti di un paio di calzini o di un tubetto di burrocacao," dice, lasciandosi cadere in braccio al riccio strofinando i lati del suo collo con le mani, giocherellando con alcuni riccioli prima di far incontrare le loro labbra.

Non c'è fretta ne disperazione nel bacio. Solo labbra. È ciò di cui hanno bisogno.

Quando si separano, Harry solleva una mano precedentemente poggiata attorno alla vita di Louis per carezzargli i capelli. "Ti amo così tanto, Lou," sussurra, non volendo rovinare il momento appena creatosi.

Louis sorride, percependo il rossore imporporargli le guance e distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di Harry per nascondere il volto nel suo petto. "Ti amo anch'io, Harry," dice, mordendosi il labbro per cercare di smettere di sorridere evitando di spaccarsi in due la faccia, poiché è convinto che un sorriso tanto grande possa farlo.

Dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio, Harry a strofinare la schiena di Louis e Louis con il capo poggiato sul petto di Harry, intento ad ascoltare il ritmo del suo cuore, Harry batte le mani, facendo sobbalzare il castano.

"Okay! Altri regali!" dice, sorridendo felice.

Louis rotea gli occhi e sospira.

Si è innamorato di un idiota.  
 

Dopo molti regali ed altrettanti baci, Harry decide sia ora di iniziare a cucinare nonostante Louis si lamenti del fatto che sia ancora mezzogiorno, Harry si rifiuta di ricevere un no come risposta e Louis non potrebbe mai dire di no ad Harry.

In realtà Louis ha finito per sedersi sul bancone limitandosi ad intingere le dita nell'impasto per i cupcake e prendendo biscotti di nascosto convinto che Harry non lo stia guardando, senza essere di alcun aiuto. Ovviamente Harry lo vede, e Louis lo sa bene, ma entrambi rimangono in silenzio per non interrompere la piacevole atmosfera creatasi.

Circa quaranta minuti dopo passati a cucinare (solo Harry), il telefono di Louis squilla, ed il castano accetta la chiamata da parte di sua madre. Sorride nel parlarle, ridendo ai suoi racconti riguardo alle reazioni di Daisy e Pheobe ai loro regali e provando a non arrossire quando sua madre inizia a tubare intenerita nell'ascoltare cosa lui ed Harry si sono regalati e cosa stanno facendo ora. Ad essere sinceri non è nemmeno una cosa tanto adorabile. Quando attacca ha il viso completamente arrossato e può vedere Harry sorridere da dove sta misurando la farina per l'impasto della crema. "Sta zitto" dice prima di dirigersi in bagno.  
 

È solo due ore dopo, quando i biscotti, i cupcake e la torta di carote che Harry ha deciso di preparare, (portando Louis a schiaffeggiarlo leggermente poiché ha sempre detto a tutti di odiare le carote, pur amandole segretamente, a causa di ricordi traumatici legati ad esse. (ricordi traumatici, Harry! traumatici!)) che decidono di spostarsi nuovamente in salotto, c'è carta da regalo sparsa per il pavimento, che Harry ha concesso di lasciare lì poiché è Natale e pulire non è necessario. Un punto per Harry!

Ovviamente, il giorno di Natale comporta i FILM DI NATALE, ergo, la parte preferita della giornata di Louis. Sfogliando il canale del cinema, si lascia sfuggire un grido molto poco virile nel vedere il Grinch in programmazione, per poi tirare Harry sul divano, facendogli quasi cadere i piatti con il cibo appena preparato. Il riccio riesce a stabilizzasi in tempo, tuttavia, sedendosi accanto a Louis e scuotendo leggermente la testa.

"Oh, Harry, non ti piace il film?" chiede drammaticamente, e può praticamente percepire Harry alzare gli occhi al cielo accanto a lui, il che è okay perché fondamentalmente  _sa_  che non gli piace. Lo ha confessato da ubriaco due Natali prima.

Non ci mettono molto per assumere una posizione e mettersi comodi, Harry poggiato contro lo schienale del divano e Louis seduto davanti a lui, le braccia del riccio avvolte attorno alla sua vita ed il naso a carezzargli il retro del collo.

Trascorrono così il resto della giornata rendendo il loro Natale perfetto.

Più tardi, quando sono entrambi un po' alticci e Louis ridacchia senza motivo ed Harry lo trasporta a letto mettendolo giù delicatamente, prima di baciarlo stendendosi tra le sue cosce e strofinando i loro inguini insieme, Louis si lascia modellare come creta tra le mani di Harry che lo apre dolcemente, le sue dita sono morbide e forti allo stesso tempo. Quando finalmente il riccio sprofonda in lui, si comporta come il gigante buono qual'è, perchè Harry è perfetto e lui non potrebbe desiderare niente di meglio. Perchè sa,  _sa_  che Harry si prenderà cura di lui sempre.

Ed è in quel momento, proprio mentre harry si svuota in lui, che Louis capisce di voler passare il resto della sua vita in quel modo. Guardando scadenti (fantastici) film natalizi, mangiando cibo fatto in casa e stando con Harry.

Perchè, si, Harry potrà essere un idiota.

Ma è il suo idiota.

  
**_Fine._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Questa è una piccolissima OS natalizia che ho tradotto un paio di anni fa. Essendomi espansa qui su AO3 da pochissimo non ho potuto pubblicarla in tempo per Natale, ma spero la apprezziate ugualmente!
> 
> L'autrice, non so per quale motivo, ha reso la storia 'orfana' (non a caso l'autore riportato sulla storia originale è 'orphan_account', ovvero, l'autrice ha eliminato qualsiasi contatto con la storia pur permettendo la lettura di quest'ultima sull'archivio). Nonostante ciò ho deciso di non eliminare la traduzione e di postarla anche qui.
> 
> A presto.  
>  _-fedah_


End file.
